The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by Dililah
Summary: A wolf and a girl fall in love, but are separated because of society's opinion upon wolves.
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

~Chapter One~

Len

It's good to be alone. Especially if the whole world is against you. I don't know why, but whenever people see me, they run, screaming for help from peers or someone called 'Park Ranger'. (There haven't been a whole lot of people around this past month. I wonder why that is?)If you heard them, you'd think that the person was running away from a wild animal, or something.

Ah, but I am, you see, I am an animal. Well, not entirely, but close enough. I have ears on the top of head, sort of like wolf ears, and a bushy, gray tail that also looks wolfish. And because of my tail and ears, I'm classified as a wolf. But that's it. The rest of me looks just like a normal teen-age boy. Normal head, normal limbs, normal feet, normal hands.

Sure, I don't dislike being a wolf, but I wish that sometimes I was accepted into society. Be seen as an equal among humans and to carry out my daily activities like normal people. But I know that can never happen. We wolves have been antagonized for years and years back, and that's not about to change now.

While sighing at my foolishness, I spot a hare. Kicking my wolf instincts into gear, I launch myself at it, missing it by this much. I swivel around to try and find the hare, but it's too late now. The rabbit starts to flee towards the undergrowth. Refusing to admit defeat, I chase after it. Plowing through the vegetation, past wild roses, into a knee-high pond and on and on until I lose it and end up on a hill next to an apple tree in which I do not recognize.

Rin - _Deep within the mysterious forest, I found a black shadow. With a premonition that something was about to begin, I ran, afraid._

"Rin! The pies are done! Take one to your grandmother!" my mother shouts to me, thinking I'm upstairs.

Rubbing my temples, I get up from my seat in the study, which is right next to the kitchen, and open the door separating us "Jeez Mother, you don't have to yell, I'mright here."

"Oh, well, you need to take this to your grandmother. She's not feeling well and I read in a catalogue that berries are full of antioxidants or something. So, I made a berry pie to make her feel better and I need you to take it. I have to go and get ready for a party. Oh! And don't forget to take you knives. Who knows what types of pathological criminals are out there, just waiting to pounce on a little helpless girl."

"Mother, a) I'm not helpless. b) I always have my knives when I go out. And c) No one walks on to this land anymore, not after what Father's done."

"Rin!" my mother snaps with enough venom to kill a small mouse, "You will not talk about your _father like that at all!"_

"It's true! And you know that as a fact! People used to come to our park all the time. They would play and laugh and pick wild roses and actually rid this place of trash, which, is a very rare thing to find in parks nowadays. This place used to be an oasis and it was also rated number one on the park ratings. Above Yellowstone National Park! And then Father had to ruin it and allow the curs to roam the area! For all I care, he can just go an-"

"Sweetheart," Mother says, cutting me off with a much gentler tone. "I know you're mad, but we can't change what your father did. Now, I need you to go and deliver the pies; it looks like it's about to snow."

Suppressing an angry sigh, I grab my blood red cloak off the table. Once I get it hooked, I strap my knife sheaths on each of my thighs and then take the basket out of my mother's hands.

Exiting the door without a word, I go off to my grandmother's house.

Len–It begins by a coincidence. An inevitable scene. Far away, I see a fleeing red color.

_I am lost,_ I think. _I am lost, and I will never go back to my house again. Well, at least this place is quiet._

I am about to leave when I hear a faint voice behind me. It comes from behind, and it gets louder every second. Although it is a wolf's nature to be shy and introverted, I stay close to the tree and watch for the owner of the voice.

A girl in a red cloak appears from one side of hill, and I can see she is the one singing. London Bridge is Falling Down in D minor. "_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." _

I think she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. . _"Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady."_ She has golden blond hair, about shoulder length, and a white bow directly on top of her head. _"Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away, wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady."_ She's got dark blue sapphire eyes. _"Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady." _And she is wearing a black tee-shirt with red trimmings. _"Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay, bricks and mortar will not stay, my fair lady." _Along with really, really short jeans. _. "__Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady."_The girl also has something on her thighs that I can't quite make out, but it shines in the little light there is up here. _"Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady."_ As the girl comes closer, I can see more clearly. _"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." _Then I realize that the things on her thighs are sheathes for knives.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

Len

Tensing, I become aware of her every movement. I watch as she comes closer and closer towards the apple tree. _"Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night, set a man to watch all night, my fair lady." _Maybe the reason behind me staying put in my position is because I think she resembles me a lot. I don't know, maybe. "_Suppose the man should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep, suppose the man should fall asleep? My fair lady." _

She passes without noticing me. A part of me wants to call out to her, but the other part wants to stay hidden. _"Give him a pipe to smoke all night , smoke all night, smoke all night, give him a pipe to smoke all night, my fair lady."_

As gets farther and farther away from me, I start to regret not talking to her. She trips on a piece of wood right after I think that, which, you got to admit, is pretty lucky; but she straitens herself quickly and brushes off the dust that must have landed on her; and keeps walking. Leaving me to forever curse myself for not helping her out; or at least making sure she was okay.

After she is out of my view, I release my breath which I honestly had no idea I was holding. Something small and red catches my eye on the dirt path the girl took. After a few cautious looks around it, I walk over to it and pick it up. _'This must be hers. What a marvelous thing,' _I think. Then, a couple seconds later, I frown. _'What is it?'_

Rin -_Deep within the mysterious forest, I found a black shadow. With a premonition that something was about to begin, I ran, afraid._

I think I died and went to heaven.

If this is a dream, I never want to wake up from it; because (if I'm not hallucinating) I think I just saw the loveliest boy I have ever seen, and trust me, I've seen a lot of hot guys. (Remember, my family used to own the most popular park in the world.)

Any ways, I don't catch much of a glimpse of him because he is watching me too, but from behind the apple tree. Though it was obvious that he was observing me, I hold my ground and pretend that I didn't acknowledge him. (So he wouldn't know I knew he was there, because then things would just be awkward.)

From my very poor peripheral vision skills I only managed to see very, noticeable details. He has light, short, golden blond hair that looks spikey; deep blue eyes that remind me of blue fiesta roses; and a plain red tee shirt with white shorts that go to his knees. In a way, I see my features in him.

Continuing to walk to my grandmother's house, I decide to drop an apple of mine on the road in hopes the he would pick it up and return it to me. So, I pretend to trip on a piece of wood and stumble, knocking an apple out of the basket.

Once I recover, I stand, brush off imaginary dust, and walk away. And to my disappointment, he didn't retrieve the apple

'_What am I?'_ I ask myself in disgust. _'I am _not_ the type of girl who swoons over some guy I barely even know, let alone saw.'_

Scowling at idiocy, I try in vain to think about something other than the boy I saw next to the apple tree. My thoughts keep coming back to the boy's hair, and somehow, something was out of place. _'This is killing me! What was _sooo_ wrong with his hair, that I have to think about it every second?!'_

Blowing a very frustrated breath, I begin to think harder. I think back to the Boy Behind the Apple Tree and try to picture that something wrong with it. It was something gray, triangular, and it looked fuzzy. That's when reality hit me, and boy, did it hit me hard.

He's a cur. I've been crushing on a cur.


End file.
